Aku Ditilang Polwan Cantik
by Chandii Applesnow
Summary: Sasuke adalah vokalis band The Swords yang ganteng banget. Suatu hari, Sasuke ngebut karena ada job. Akhirnya dia ditilang sama seorang polwan yang membuatnya benar-benar tak berdaya.. Mind to RnR? Chap 2 apdet!
1. 7 Tamparan Maut

Hola! Nah.. ini nih fic debut Snow. Pairnya SasuSaku. Woaaaah.. bikinnya lama banget… Moga suka! Agak terinspirasi dari drama He's Beautiful. Don't like, Don't read, and I hate flame.

**Disclaimer**: Mas Kishimoto yang baaiiiiik sedunia, pinjam Sasuke dan Sakura-nya ya, hehe :D

**Summary**: Sasuke Uchiha adalah vokalis band "The Swords", band bergenre J-Pop. Dia sangat tampan, cool, dan suaranya bagus banget, membuat semua gadis jatuh cinta padanya. Suatu hari, Sasuke ngebut di jalan karena ada job. Karena ngebut dan tidak berhenti di lampu merah, Sasuke ditilang sama Sakura, polwan cantik yang galaknya minta ampun. Weww.. gimana yah nasib Sasuke?

* * *

**Aku Ditilang Polwan Cantik**

Pagi ini, di Konoha, langit terlihat sangat cerah. Walau masih pagi, suasana di jalan raya Konoha sangat ramai. Banyak mobil-mobil dan sepeda berlalu lalang.

"Gara-gara bangun telat, aku jadi terlambat. Padahal jobnya masih menumpuk. Aaaargh! Aku ngebut aja deh, ntar dimarahin Pak Jiraiya kalo telat." gumam seorang cowok berambut emo warna hitam di dalam sebuah mobil yang keren. Cklek, cklek! Cowok itu memutar kunci mobil. Langsung, ngeeeeeeng! Tancap gas. Kecepatan mobil itu 145 km/jam. Wuih, ngebut. Cowok itu adalah Sasuke, cowok ganteng yang merupakan vokalis band "The Swords". Gitaris "The Swords" yaitu Naruto, drummernya Sai, dan yang pegang bass adalah Neji.

"Harus cepat, harus cepat, ini sudah jam enam lebih." Gumam Sasuke lagi. Ia terus ngebut. Di jalan, Sasuke terus ngebut. Tak peduli pada banyaknya kendaraan di jalan raya. Ia menyelip semua mobil yang menghalanginya.

"Woi! Main ngebut aja lo! Emang ini jalan punya nenek moyang lo?" rutuk seorang pengemudi truk. Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia terus ngebut. Tiba-tiba, jalan raya Konoha dilanda macet._ Oough,.. sialan! Macet total! _Batin Sasuke. Untungnya, macet di jalan hanya sebentar. Tapi, lagi-lagi ada penghalang. Lampu merah. _Damn, lampu merah! Mending gue lewatin aja deh nih lampu merah! _Pikir Sasuke. Mobil Sasuke melaju melewati lampu merah.

"Yah.. akhirnya berjalan lancar juga," ucap Sasuke. Selang beberapa detik, tiba-tiba muncul polisi wanita atau polwan berambut pink berdiri di samping mobil Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Menerobos lampu merah? Itu tidak boleh, anak manis. Cepat keluar!" kata polwan berambut pink itu galak.

"Mengapa aku harus keluar? Aku ini kan artis. Artis yang bisa mendapatkan segalanya." balas Sasuke angkuh.

"Aku tak peduli kau artis atau tidak, Uchiwa.. Sasuke!"

"Apa? Kau menyebutku Uchiwa Sasuke?"

"Cepat keluar, Uchiwa!" perintah polwan itu. Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang cool. Ia memakai kacamata hitamnya, berusaha menarik perhatian polwan itu supaya tidak ditilang. Tapi polwan itu tidak tertarik.

"Jangan sok keren, Uchiwa. Aku tidak meminta apa-apa padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi ke kantor polisi.. untuk mengurus masalah ini!"

* * *

Di kantor polisi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku menerobos lampu merah karena ada job!" ujar Sasuke membela diri.

"Tapi, kau menerobos lampu merah! Itu tindakan yang melanggar tata tertib!" kata Shikamaru, kepala kepolisian.

"Tolonglah.. jangan tilang aku.." mohon Sasuke (idih, ini mah idola garing, memohon-mohon segala).

"Jangan banyak bicara! Sekarang, bayar biaya tilang sebesar 2500 yen, atau mobilmu akan kutahan di sini selamanya!" ucap polwan yang bernama Sakura tadi.

"2500 yen? Aku lupa membawa dompet!" kata Sasuke bohong.

"Bohong!" teriak Sakura.

"Kiba, periksa pakaian Sasuke!" perintah Shikamaru kepada Kiba, anak buahnya.

"Siap, Pak!" Kiba segera memeriksa pakaian Sasuke. Ketika diperiksa, Kiba menemukan dompet kulit berisi uang 40000 yen di saku celana Sasuke.

"Sekarang, ayo bayar!" tagih Shikamaru.

"Tidak mau, uang 40000 yen itu untuk membayar pajak!" kata Sasuke mencari alasan.

"Bohong! Membayar pajak kan setiap hari Sabtu! Sekarang hari Senin!" seru Sakura.

"Dasar, kau itu idola, tapi kikir!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku memang kikir!" sahut Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil Shikamaru.

"Ya, Pak," Sakura mendekati Shikamaru. Shikamaru membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura. "Hm, baiklah," ucap Sakura kemudian. Sakura mendekati Sasuke, lalu.. PLAK! PLOK! PLAK! PLOK! PLAK! PLOK! PLAK!

"Aduh.. sakiit..," Sasuke meraba-raba pipinya yang memar setelah ditampar Sakura tujuh kali.

"Hm.. sekarang kau mau bayar tidak?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Baiklah.. aku bayar," Sasuke membuka dompetnya, lalu menyerahkan uang 2500 yen.

"Nah, ini kunci mobilmu," Shikamaru menyerahkan kunci mobil Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi," Sasuke keluar dari kantor dan menuju mobilnya.

* * *

Di mobil.

"Bagaimana bisa aku datang job dengan muka memar? Para penggemar pasti kecewa melihat wajah tampanku ini memar ditampar polwan berambut pink tak berguna itu. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja," Sasuke ngomong sendiri. Ia meraih Blackberry-nya, lalu menelepon Pak Jiraiya.

_Tut.. tut.. tut.._

"Halo?"

"Halo Pak Jiraiya, maaf saya tidak bisa datang ke pemotretan, karena saya lagi tidak enak badan. Maaf ya,"

"Kau ini bagaimana Sasuke, katanya janji akan datang!"

"Ah.. maaf ya, Pak,"

"Ya sudah, sekarang kamu tidur saja, supaya cepat sehat,"

"Baik, Pak," Sasuke menutup telepon.

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sasuke?" tanya Mrs. Uchiha, ibu Sasuke.

"Aku.. aku ditilang. Karena tidak membayar, aku ditampar tujuh kali. Akhirnya aku membayar," jawab Sasuke.

"Kamu yang salah! Lalu, mengapa tidak jadi pemotretan?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku pemotretan dengan wajah yang seperti ini?"

"Ya sudah. Sekarang istirahat dulu." saran Mrs. Uchiha.

"Yeah." ucap Sasuke pendek.

"Sasuke, kau sudah tahu mengenai hal itu?" tanya Mr. Uchiha, ayah Sasuke ketika Sasuke melewati ruang keluarga.

"Hal apa?"

"Nenek sakit."

"Lalu?"

"Besok, kita akan menjenguknya di Yokohama."

"Naik apa?"

"Naik kereta."

"Hah, idola tampan seperti aku ini naik kereta? Ugh.. bau kereta itu tidak sedap, Ayah. Di sana juga banyak pengamen. Uuugh! Tubuhku nanti jadi bau. Lebih baik kita naik pesawat saja, Ayah. Udara di dalam pesawat itu steril dan nyaman."

"Kau ini sombong sekali, Sasuke! Apa yang sudah direncanakan, kau harus menerimanya! Mentang-mentang kau kaya, bersuara bagus, keren, tampan..." sahut Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Yah, yah. Aku tahu hal itu. Aku pantas sombong karena aku seorang idola!**"**

"Haha, ya, kau pantas sombong, Sauce." komentar Itachi sambil tertawa.

"Lagi-lagi kau panggil aku "Sauce"! Aaaah.. hari ini benar-benar payah." Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang bernuansa musik. Di kamar, Sasuke menyalakan komputernya lalu memasang modem. Dia ber-chat dengan Naruto.

**CuteDemonFox**: Haiii Mr. Uchiha!

**CircleFanSoldier**: Hai. Aku benci hari ini.

**CuteDemonFox**: Mengapa? Hei, kau tidak datang ke pemotretan! Kau tidak enak badan?

**CircleFanSoldier**: Yah. Begitulah.

**CuteDemonFox**: Ada apa denganmu, Teme?

**CircleFanSoldier**: Aku ditilang, Dobe.

**CuteDemonFox**: Ditilang? Hahaha. Rasain, ttebayo!

**CircleFanSoldier**: Aku ditilang polisi wanita berambut pink. Dia sangat kejam. Dia menamparku tujuh kali sampai wajahku memar.

**CuteDemonFox**: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaaha. Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah ditilang.

**CircleFanSoldier**: Ya, karena kau tidak bisa menyetir.

**CuteDemonFox**: Itu benar.

Teme, apa kau sudah punya pacar?

**CircleFanSoldier**: Mengapa kau tanyakan itu?

**CuteDemonFox**: Sudah punya atau tidak?

**CircleFanSoldier**: Belum.

**CuteDemonFox**: Gyahahahahahahaha

Kau kalah denganku. Aku sendiri sudah punya pacar.

**CircleFanSoldier**: Siapa?

**CuteDemonFox**: Hinata. Oh, wajahnya benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila.

**CircleFanSoldier**: Kalau begitu, selamat ya. Tapi, kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan.

**CuteDemonFox**: Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi, apa kau punya usaha agar bisa mendapatkan gadis?

**CircleFanSoldier**: Tidak.

**CuteDemonFox**: Apa?

**CircleFanSoldier**: Aku belum berminat dengan wanita.

**CuteDemonFox**: Yah, terserah kau. Tapi, kalau kau sudah punya pacar, kabari aku ya!

**CircleFanSoldier**: Baiklah.

_CuteDemonFox is offline._

_Wow, si Baka Naruto itu sudah punya pacar? Hmm.. Tapi.. kurasa aku belum berminat dengan wanita. _Pikir Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, terbesit di benak Sasuke untuk membuka fb Sasuke banyak banget permintaan pertemanan. Tapi Sasuke nggak langsung terima. Niatnya buka facebook hanya untuk mengupdate status. Status terbaru Sasuke: _Guys, besok aku akan pergi ke Yokohama untuk menjenguk nenek yang sedang sakit. Tapi, aku berharap bisa pulang cepat supaya bisa melaksanakan konser minggu depan..._

_

* * *

_

Woaaah, capek! Ini masih chapter satu. Chapter selanjutnya,_ In Train. _Hmm, kalian suka nggak? Karena si author sudah ngos-ngosan nulis, jadinya cuma segini. Jalan ceritanya belum kelihatan. Tapi ada bocoran: di Yokohama nanti, Sasuke akan bertemu Sakura! But, plis **review**! Mungkin, update chapternya lama, jadi mohon maklum sebelumnya.


	2. In Train

Hi, guys! Chapter kedua dah keluar nih! Baca ya! Silakan review, tapi, dengar, saya adalah wanita anti-FLAME! Format: Century Gothic 12 pt 10 hal.

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Gara-gara ditampar tujuh kali sama Sakura, wajah Sasuke jadi memar dan tidak jadi datang ke pemotretan. Ketika pulang, Sasuke mendengar kabar bahwa nenek Sasuke sakit di Yokohama. Keluarga Sasuke berencana menjenguk nenek di Yokohama.

* * *

**Aku Ditilang Polwan Cantik chap. 2**

"Ooahm…," Sasuke menguap.

"Sauce, kau ini ngantuk saja. Ayo, cepat bangun! Pagi ini kita kan akan pergi ke Yokohama," Tiba-tiba muncul sosok bertubuh tinggi di kamar Sasuke.

"Aaah.. iya, iya, aku mengerti, Itachi." Sasuke lekas bangkit.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut ke Yokohama, Sauce." kata Itachi sebelum Sasuke keluar dari kamar.

"Mengapa?" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku masih banyak tugas dari universitas. Aku juga disuruh menyusun skripsi."

"Yah.. selalu saja banyak tugas. Baiklah, aku mandi dulu."

"Hn." Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Sasuke memakai baju. Ia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam gambar garuda, celana jeans hitam, sepatu kulit hitam, kacamata hitam yang membuat Sasuke makin keren, juga syal hitam. Wih, Sasuke kelihatan kereeeeen banget! Tapi, masih ada pemandangan. Wajah memar!

"Ayo, Sasuke, berangkat." ajak Mrs. Uchiha.

"Yup!" Sasuke, beserta keluarganya segera naik mobil. Yang nyetir mobil tuh Sasuke! Kaca jendela di bagian depan sengaja ditutup, soalnya Sasuke malu memperlihatkan mukanya yang memar. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke dan keluarga sudah sampai di tujuan.

"Yah, keretanya datang jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Jam tujuh."

"Masih lama. Sekarang masih jam enam lebih lima." Tiba-tiba, muncul ratusan gadis mengerumuni Sasuke.

"Waaa! Waaa! Sasuke Uchiha! Ayo foto bersama! Minta tanda tangannya dong!" Terdengar suara gadis-gadis genit bersahut-sahutan.

"Ah, ya, ya..," Sasuke memenuhi permintaan gadis-gadis fansnya itu. Tiba-tiba, ada gadis nyeletuk, "Kak Sasuke kok naik kereta? Kakak kan idola, masa naik kereta? Harusnya naik pesawat! Oh, ya, mengapa wajah kakak ditutupi?"

"Tak apa-apa. Keluargaku ingin naik kereta. Wajahku tak apa-apa kok." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Oh, begitu ya, Kak,"

"Hn."

"Waaah, Kak Sasuke keren~!" Gadis-gadis kembali mengeremuni Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sudah punya banyak fans, ya." ucap Mrs. Uchiha kepada suaminya.

"Ya." kata Mr. Uchiha. Akhirnya, kereta menuju Yokohama datang.

"Sasuke, ayo, kereta sudah datang!" seru Mrs. Uchiha. Sasuke mengangguk, lalu berlari meninggalkan fans.

"Yah, Kak Sasuke.. kan kita belum dapat tanda tangan.." ujar gadis-gadis yang belum mendapat tanda tangan.

"Sasuke, kau duduk di kursi nomor 13." kata Mr. Uchiha.

"Nomor 13? Itu kan nomor buruk!" ujar Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita menuju kereta!"

* * *

Di kereta.

Sasuke menyeret kopernya. Ia berusaha menemukan kursi nomor 13.

"Nah, ini dia nomor 13! Aku duduk sama nomor 14. Kira-kira siapa ya yang nomor 14?" Sasuke meletakkan kopernya. Ia segera duduk.

"Ah, ini dia nomor 14!" seru seorang gadis. Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat gadis itu. Gadis itu juga menatap Sasuke. _Hah, itu kan..._

"~~~~!" teriak Sasuke dan gadis itu bersamaan, sampai seluruh gerbong kereta gempar.

"Sa.. Sa... ka.. kamuuuu?" ucap gadis itu.

"Ka, kamu Sakura kan? Yang menilangku kemarin?" balas Sasuke.

"Ya!"

"Aku tak sudi duduk denganmu polwan jelek!"

"Apa? Baiklah, aku juga tidak mau duduk denganmu, siapa yang sudi!"

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

"Sudahlah, semuanya...," lerai Mrs. Uchiha.

"Kereta ini akan segera berangkat.." kata Mr. Uchiha. "Sudahi pertengkaran kalian ini..,"

"Ya. Sakura, terpaksa kau harus duduk dengan putraku yang bandel ini. Tapi tenang, kau akan kulindungi," ujar Mrs. Uchiha. Akhirnya, Sakura bersedia duduk di samping Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta berangkat.

"Heh, polwan jelek," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Dasar kau idiot!" balas Sakura kesal.

"Aku tak sudi duduk denganmu. Minggir sana!" seru Sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Ini tempat dudukku!"

"Yah, terserah, tapi kau membuat wajah tampanku ini memar! Apa matamu buta, aku ini seorang artis!"

"Aku tak peduli,"

"Hmmh..," Sasuke melihat ke arah jendela kereta. "Seandainya kau tidak ada di sini, pasti aku merasa tenang. Mengapa kau pergi ke Yokohama?"

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Ayah, sekaligus melakukan latihan di Pelabuhan Yoima." jawab Sakura.

"Hmm.."

"Kalau kau?"

"Aku pergi ke rumah nenekku. Nenekku sakit." Dialog Sasuke dan Sakura pun berakhir. Sakura tertidur.

* * *

"Putri Tidur! Bangun!" perintah Sasuke.

"Oaaahm..," Sakura menguap. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 2 malam!"

"Hah? Kau gila? Membangunkanku malam-malam begini? Memangnya aku harus patroli?"

"Tidak! Tapi, tiba-tiba kacang camilanku habis!" ungkap Sasuke sembari menunjukkan bungkus kacangnya yang kosong.

"Mengapa kau tanyakan itu padaku? Memangnya aku detektif?"

"Kutuduh kau yang memakannya!"

"Apa? Mana mungkin aku makan sambil tidur?"

"Tapi kau mungkin punya kebiasaan tidur sambil makan!"

"Hah? Aku tidak pernah tidur sambil makan!"

"Lalu siapa yang memakannya?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Aku mau tidur." Sakura kembali mengatur posisi tidurnya.

"Pak, Pak," Sasuke membangunkan seorang pria tua.

"Ah, ya," Pria tua itu terbangun.

"Maaf, apa Bapak melihat seorang gadis tidur sambil makan?"

"Uhm.. sepertinya 4 jam lalu ada gadis sedang berjalan dengan mata tertutup sambil makan kacang,"

"Rambutnya berwarna apa, Pak?"

"Warnanya pink seperti gadis di sampingmu."

"Yaa~! Akhirnya sudah terjawab semuanya! Kau yang memakannya!" seru Sasuke.

"Aah! Apa benar itu, Pak?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Ya."

"Aaaa! Pantas saja aku merasa kenyang. Maaf ya, Uchiwa," kata Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Dasar tak berguna!" cibir Sasuke.

"Sesampainya di Yokohama, kau harus membayar semua kecerobohanmu ini!"

"Bayar? Kau tahu, aku bukan polisi sekaya dirimu, Idiot-Kikir-Manja!"

"Terserah, tapi kau harus bayar!"

"Kacang seharga 5 yen saja, kok. Kan murah!"

"Pokoknya, kau harus membayar empat kali lipat." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa, kau gila? Mataduitan!" Sakura menampar satu kali lagi di pipi Sasuke.

"Tampar saja terus! Keahlianmu cuma menamparku saja! Kau pelit! Bayar 20 yen saja tidak mau!"

"Jika aku dibandingkan dengan kau, kau lebih pelit daripada aku!" sahut Sakura "Sudah, aku mau tidur. Aku ngantuk," Sakura kembali tidur.

* * *

Jam 3 pagi.

"Sakura, ambilkan minum!" Sakura segera berlari menuju dispenser.

"Sakura, aku ingin selimut!"

"Sakura, limaunya kurang manis!"

"Sakura, televisi!"

"Sakura, nyalakan AC!"

"Sakura.. Sakura.. Sakura..,"

"~~~~!" seru Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura melempari Sasuke dengan tepung dan telur.

"Apa-apaan ini? Memangnya aku ini adonan kue? Seenaknya saja kau melempari tepung dan telur kepadaku!"

"Kau menyuruhku terus menerus! Kau menyuruhku mengambil minum, menyalakan televisi dan AC….."

"Kau itu ngelindur, Sakura!"

"Hah, hanya mimpi ya?"

"Lihat semua penumpang kereta ini!" Sakura melihat semua penumpang yang menatap kesal kepadanya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tadi berteriak sangat kencang!"

"Benarkah? Maaf ya, semuanya, tadi aku ngelindur," kata Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Dasar polisi tak punya sopan santun!" rutuk para penumpang kesal.

"Sekarang, kau harus membayar utangmu! 20 yen ditambah kau melempariku dengan tepung dan telur. Semuanya bertotal 120 yen!"

"Apa? Lagi-lagi uang! Kapan-kapan saja, ya. Aku mau makan dulu." Sakura mengambil mie seduh di tasnya.

"Eits, mie ini milikku!" kata Sasuke.

"Kok bisa?"

"Kau bayar semua kesalahanmu dengan mie ini."

"Tidak mau! Ini makananku!"

"Tidak!" Karena kalah kuat, Sasuke berhasil mengambil mie seduh itu dari tangan Sakura. Sasuke lalu mengambil termos air panas. Ia menuangkan air ke mie seduh.

"Jangan…!" seru Sakura. Tapi… Sasuke sudah keburu memakan mie seduh itu.

"Dengan ini, lunas semua utangmu!" ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi aku kelaparan, bodoh! Itu mie-ku yang terakhir!"

"Kau ini bawel! Diam saja kau! Kau seperti nenek-nenek saja."

"Uugh!" Tangan Sakura merogoh tas Sasuke. "Haha! Aku menemukan sushi! Nyam.. nyam.." Sakura memakan sushi dari tas Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan! Aku membelinya dari restoran mewah, bodoh!"

"Wah, pantas saja rasanya enak sekali."

"Ergh,…" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal plus benci. Tak terasa kereta sudah sampai di Yokohama. Penumpang-penumpang segera bangun. "Yaaah~! Akhirnya aku sudah sampai di Yokohama! Aku sangat rindu dengan ayah. Di rumah, ayah pasti sudah menyiapkan sakuramochi dan ikan salmon lezat kesukaanku. Wah, senangnyaaa~" ucap Sakura.

"Akhirnya aku dapat mengakhiri semua hal bodoh yang kualami bersama polwan tak berguna itu." Gumam Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura tidak mendengarnya. Dengan riang, Sakura turun dari kereta. Sasuke bersama ayah dan ibunya menyusul.

"Pak Uchiha dan Bu Uchiha, saya pergi dulu ya," pamit Sakura.

"Ya. Kamu naik apa?"

"Naik taksi."

"Oh, ya sudah. Hati-hati ya."

"Iya!" Sakura berlari sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Mr. dan Mrs. Uchiha.

* * *

**TBC…..**

Hoaaaaah~! Bagus ngga ceritanya? Review ya! Anonymous review, disabled~! Tunggu chap berikutnya


End file.
